Not Some Average Nobody
by SilverMoonlace
Summary: (One-shot) Where Kuroko plays the guitar, has an amazing voice, a genius and a total ladies' man. And Seirin and the GOM couldn't stop gaping.


**This is getting really old but I don't wanna be filed on court at the age of *_toot_*_. _Anyway, I don't own the characters nor the picture or else I would've published this hardbound.**

* * *

"Ne, ne, minna, what scores did you get?"

All of Seirin, the GOM and their respective on-court 'partners' (and Momoi. Never forget Momoi) were at the park. All of them met by coincidence, where Seirin was simply bonding after a grueling practice (courtesy of Riko, of course); Kise dragged Kasamatsu to look for 'his beloved Kurokocchi'; Takao accompanied Midorima to search for his lucky items; Himuro bought training gear and Murasakibara, sweets; and Momoi went with Aomine to practice basketball with Imayoshi and Sakurai. Only heaven knows why Akashi and Reo were there at Tokyo, though they claim to also browse some gears (Akashi) and do some sightseeing (Reo).

It was about four in the afternoon when they sat on the side of a fountain near the middle of the park and others on the nearby benches or just plain standing. Besides them, there were only some kids playing around and mothers watching them carefully while chatting with other parents. The other students must be lazing around in their homes or in the arcades to clear their bloodied brains.

Kise was referring to the three-day quarterly exams. Yesterday, they had the 500 item test that consisted of the five major subjects: mathematics, science, foreign language (English), Japanese, and world history. He, as he had said, bravely fought until the end.

Kasamatsu snorted, "You flunked all of your tests except PE and Health. I really don't know how an idiot like you got into a school like Kaijou"

"So mean, Kasamatsu-senpai! I told you, I did the best that I can, I even studied for two weeks!"

"And it seems that your best isn't enough," Imayoshi commented with a smirk.

"I didn't even think that Kise can study," Aomine drawled lazily.

"Kise-chin knows how to study?" Murasakibara said offhandedly while chewing on a pocky stick, "I thought that you don't do that since you're always working and you got those scores of yours on stock knowledge, seems like I'm wrong though."

" Atsushi, don't eat while speaking," Himuro chided.

"Hai"

"Ki-chan got a 37 in science, 54 in English, 43 in Japanese, 22 in history and 18 in mathematics," Momoi listed off, "Don't be sad, Ki-chan, you still improved compared to last year!"

"Eh?! That low? And I thought I was a complete idiot. Guess that it's true that there's always someone worse than you," Takao said animatedly.

"Don't worry, you are," Midorima muttered under his breath.

Reo whistled. "Don't worry. 174 out of 500 is still impressive. Well, I think at least for you."

"Man, I'm thinking the exact same thing," Kagami nodded.

"Sorry! But I think that Kise-san should've studied for three weeks instead! Sorry!" Sakurai bowed repeatedly.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?!" Kise wailed, which went unnoticed.

"What score did you get anyway, Takao-san?" Reo asked the raven head.

Takao grinned mischievously, "Truth to be told, I only studied the very hour before the test because I'm such a good son that I helped my mom clean the dishes-,"

"You only did that so that she wouldn't nag you to study," Midorima interjected which Takao simply waved off.

"that I only got around 60-70 for each subject. Anyways, it's around 310, I think," he finished then looked thoughtful for a second, "Which is still better than six points less than a hundred and eighty. How about you, Mibuchi-san?"

Kise shouted an indignant, "Stop being so mean!" in the background.

Reo smiled, "Reo's fine. I got 426"

Kagami whistled, "Wow, that's high. I only got 184"

Reo scratched the back of his head, "Well, normally, I'd get around 300, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Koganei asked.

"The basketball club members who failed the exams are required to make up by having remedial classes and complete twice their normal training menu within three days," Akashi supplied while crossing his arms.

"Figures," Aomine muttered.

"Akashicchi, what score did you get?" Kise asked, finally recovering.

"489," he said simply.

_'Shouldn't have asked.'_ Everyone thought and sweat dropped.

"How about you, Aominecchi? Momoicchi?"

"I got 458!" Momoi answered cheerfully, "Dai-chan got 207. He improved a great lot you know. He studied for a whole week!"

"O-oi!" Aomine protested, getting embarrassed.

"Eh?! The ganguro got a higher score than me?!" Kagami shouted.

Aomine smirked, "Of course. Some street cat like you wouldn't be able to defeat me"

"You wanna fight, Ahomine?"

The ganguro bristled, "Bring it on"

Himuro stepped between the two, "Stop it Taiga. We're in a park. Kids can see us."

"You too, Dai-chan!" Momoi looked sternly at the tanned teenager.

"Let's settle this later on a one-on-one"

"I'm not gonna lose to a ganguro," Kagami smirked.

Aomine t'ched, "Arrogant prick," He ceased eye contact.

"I sometimes feel like I'm babysitting spoiled brats," Hyuuga spat.

Imayoshi looked in his direction and smiled, "Oh? It seems like we're in the same boat. What do you say, Sakurai?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakurai bowed deeply, "But I also think that Aomine-san is childish!"

Kagami snickered along with the others.

"WHAT?!" the teen roared then glared at Imayoshi. "Four-eyes, what are ya saying about me behind my back?"

"Nothing, Aomine-kun. It was his own opinion," 'four-eyes' answered calmly, "How about the rest of us?" he asked as he looked at the others who hadn't yet said their scores.

Himuro smiled, "I got 429. Atsushi had 385" To which Murasakibara nodded.

"Sumimasen! I got 354!"

"Wow, that's high. Mitobe, Tsuchida, the freshman trio and I are only average," Koganei exclaimed.

Midorima coughed then raised his glasses, "Not that I'm bragging, but I scored 478,"

Takao nudged Midorima and smiled, "Don't be so tsun-tsun about it, Shin-chan! Everyone knows you're a genius." To which most of the others rolled their eyes.

"Takao!"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Unlike this blonde idiot here," "Not you too, Kasamatsu-senpai!" "I got 384. A good score, I must say. How about you, Hyuuga-san? Aida-san? Kiyoshi-san?"

Hyuuga crossed his arms, "I got 398. Riko's 36 points above me"

Kiyoshi, who was smiling goofily the entire time, answered cheerfully, "356. Not bad for me"

Hyuga huffed, "Your score is always on 350. Don't get ahead of yourself"

"I got 501!" Izuki said brightly which earned a painful jab from Hyuuga.

Akashi noticed Kuroko was quiet but very much amused by the turn of events and even had a smile on his lips.

"That aside, what are your test results, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Kagami looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen your name on the remedial classes list posted this morning when the tests were returned," The freshman trio nodded in agreement since they barely escaped the classes.

"Of course his name wasn't there; he's not like you Bakagami!," Riko snapped who Koganei and Mitobe tried to calm down.

"Don't worry about him, Kagami. Kuroko passed," Kiyoshi said cheerfully and slung an arm around the freshman's shoulder, "Man, I didn't even know that you're like that!"

Momoi latched herself on Kuroko's left arm and giggled, "Tetsu-kun's been like that since freshman years in middle school, senpai!"

Kuroko didn't like the excess attention he was getting and was getting uncomfortable by the contact but tried to not let it show. After all, he didn't get to be one of the most well-liked teens around by being brash and reckless (unlike a certain someone).

"It was nothing Kiyoshi-senpai. It's actually quite normal for me to get those scores," he answered calmly.

Hyuuga snorted, "Normal my butt. Kuroko, you should've said something about it before."

Most of the others confused except for the Seirin seniors, Akashi, Midorima, Momoi and Imayoshi along with Takao and Himuro who had already put two and two together.

Kise was puzzled and it showed on his face. "Ne, minna, I don't think I get it,"

"Me neither," Aomine agreed, "Hey Tetsu, care to explain?"

"I knew that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were idiots, but I never knew that they were _that _bad," Kuroko commented rather than answering their questions directly.

A tick formed on Aomine's forehead. "Why you little-"

A boy around five years old suddenly tripped and started crying. His mother rushed from the bench to the kid, but he wouldn't stop crying. The other people in the park were starting to get wary and the mother was anxious.

Kuroko knew that he had to do something; he had a soft spot for kids, after all. He spotted a group of male teenagers on the other side of the fountain and one of them was carrying a guitar. Kuroko suddenly had an idea.

Meanwhile, the rest of the basketball players didn't know what to do and were frozen in place. They didn't realize that Kuroko had already gone to the other group and had borrowed the instrument. Kise was the first to react.

"Hey, we gotta do something," he said then he suddenly grinned triumphantly as if he found the cure for complete idiocy (which, of course, is completely impossible for him to do). "I know! Kurokocchi, you're good with kids, what do you think we should-" Kise whipped his head to look for the bluenette but found him gone. "do? Kurokocchi?"

That was when the others realized that Kuroko was gone and started to look for him.

"Hey, Kuroko, where are you?!" Kagami called.

Hyuuga got into clutch mode, "Freshmen these days are _so _disrespectable to their seniors," he grumbled and put emphasis on _so_.

Kiyoshi only laughed and patted Hyuuga on the back, "Don't worry, this is Kuroko we're talking about. He doesn't just disappear because he's bored,"

Riko nodded but looked worried, "Teppei's right, but I wonder where Kuroko-kun went off to"

The others were about to comment when they realized that the kid stopped crying and someone was playing the guitar nearby. They looked around to find where it came from when they found Kuroko sitting on the other side of the fountain and strumming a guitar.

Kagami spluttered, "Ku-Kuroko?!"

Aomine almost choked on his own saliva, "Tetsu knows how to play the guitar?"

"Aominecchi, that's not what you're supposed to be worrying about!" Kise shouted.

"I know, it's a Kuro no Guitar Hero!" Izuki exclaimed, jutting it down on his notebook.

Midorima looked intently on the younger player and humphed while Akashi looked curious. "This looks interesting," the redhead said. The others only looked on a little incredulous.

Kuroko, to their surprise, started singing.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling_," he started with a clear voice and the others looked on with mouths agape.

"Wait, isn't it Saturday?" Izuki wondered and was hushed by the others.

"_Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_," he sang then played the guitar a little louder. Someone from the group of teenagers that he borrowed the guitar from started making a beat on the sidelines. Kuroko continued his song.

"_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave._

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_," Kuroko started a riff on the guitar on solo with the beat in the background. Everyone was, of course, amazed. They didn't realize when a crowd started forming around the freshman.

He started the song again, "_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

May not know

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning

_And I never want to leave_," he finally finished with a final strum on the guitar.

Everyone from the crowd started cheering and clapping and some girls actually fainted. The basketball players shook out from their momentary trance. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw teenage girls blushing furiously and some other women having hearts in their eyes.

Takao whistled, "Never thought that the kid's a ladies' man!"

Momoi sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "This is why I love Tetsu-kun so much and why I fell for him!" she squealed like a love-struck fan girl (which, for a concrete fact, she is).

Aomine stared long and hard at her, "I thought you said that you had a crush on him because he gave you some ice cream."

Momoi huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms together, "Baka Dai-chan! It was a 'winner' popsicle stick, not an ice cream! And besides, that was when I started to actually noticed him. I started to love him when he played the guitar on my birthday on freshman year at middle school. You were there, Dai-chan- aren't you supposed to know?"

The others also peered curiously at Aomine when they heard the exchange. They thought the ganguro _had _to know _something_.

Aomine stiffened, "Wait, that was Tetsu?! It was not some kid from the choir club?"

Momoi stomped on his foot hard. "It was him! Why would you think I would make a recording of it? And for the record, Tetsu-kun was actually invited to the choir club but he turned them down for basketball!"

Aomine nursed his foot and shouted. "What is wrong with you, woman?!"

"Eh?!" Kise shouted with wide eyes. "Kurokocchi got invited to the choir club and he turned them down?!"

Midorima pushed the rim of his glasses upwards. "Indeed. Even I'm not aware of that information, not that I care or anything." Akashi and Murasakibara both didn't comment but looked thoughtful

"What?!" Riko barked at the Generation of Miracles, '_Or more like Generation of Oblivious Idiots!' _she thought angrily. "You were with him for three freaking years yet you didn't know?"

Kagami snorted, "And I thought that you guys knew him better than Seirin does. Bet you don't know that he has pollen allergy" Hyuuga also threw his hands exasperatedly.

Kise held up his arms in defense, "Hey, I only knew Kurokocchi since half the second year! Besides, he has never been in my class. He's with Momoicchi and Aominecchi in Class B from first to third year!"

Aomine spluttered and almost tripped while they started walking to where Kuroko was. "Tetsu's never been in your class?! The two of us had never been classmates. Why would you think that I had to put up with a nagging and annoying person just to get my math assignment done?"

Momoi huffed and stomped on Aomine's foot harder than before. "Dai-chan's just an idiot! Anyway, Ki-chan-" "Would you stop doing that to me, woman?!" "Dai-chan was telling the truth when he said that we never shared the same class with him. We always assumed that he was with you and Murasakibara-kun in Class C."

Everyone was getting confused now and looked at each member of the Generation of Miracles and saw that they were not joking.

"If he wasn't with Ahomine or the annoying blonde," Kagami started which earned him a wail and a string of very _very _colorful words courtesy of a certain tanned pervert, "Is he with the megane and Akashi?"

They looked at Midorima and Akashi for answers. Curiously both looked calm both also a bit confused on how to explain their past situation, especially Midorima. Akashi chose not to let it show.

"He was our classmate but not specifically," Akashi said smoothly.

Takao scratched the back of his head, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody seems to get what you mean"

Himuro nodded. "What do you mean by 'not specifically', Akashi-san?"

"He meant that we were only classmates in some particular subjects, Himuro-san. Does that clear any questions?"

They almost had a heart attack when they saw Kuroko approaching them. They were too caught up in their discussion to notice that he already returned the guitar some minutes ago.

"Kuroko-kun! You should've said something or else I would put you into a Boston Crab Hold!" Riko exclaimed at the bluenette.

Kuroko cringed at the memory of putting through that torture. "I'm very sorry about that, Aida-san. I'll try to remember your… _advise,_" Kuroko grasped at the correct word to use.

"That aside, ne Kuroko-san, were you classmates with Sei-chan?" Reo asked after being quiet for some time.

Kuroko looked thoughtful as he answered. "Somewhat. I'm in the ALS class, Mibuchi-san. I share classes with Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun only if our teachers decide to merge us"

Hyuuga's glasses almost cracked when he shouted. "WHAT?! Kuroko, you're in the ALS? THE ALS?!"

The others also looked surprised at the new information, but some _others _just still don't get it.

Murasakibara stopped eating for a second and couldn't help but ask. "Ne, Muro-chin, what's ALS?"

Himuro sighed then explained for the benefit of the certain people who still don't get it. "The ALS is a curriculum most schools have for advance students, Atsushi. It stands for Advanced Learning System. Seeing that Kuroko-kun was in Teiko when he was put into it, it would be very hard indeed. I once heard that they actually had calculus"

They looked at Kuroko with newfound respect. Who knew that the guy was actually a genius? Kuroko only shrugged slightly at them.

"But how come you're in Class B with me?" Kagami asked, "I mean, shouldn't you be in another class?"

"Seirin is a new school, Kagami-kun. It still doesn't have enough attention since two years ago, but after the Winter Cup, they would probably have it next year. And as for Class B and not A," Kuroko paused and thought for a second, "they didn't have a vacant window seat so I asked to be switched to another one."

Takao laughed out loud and clutched at his sides. "Seriously? You wanted to be in the second section instead of the first just because they don't have a window seat?"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Damn these geniuses. And I thought that most of them were complete idiots outside the court"

Kuroko looked at his watch then at Riko. "Aida-san, would it be alright if I go home earlier? It seems that my grandmother wants me to make some errands for her"

Riko nodded numbly then smiled at the phantom, "It's alright; it's your grandmother after all"

Kuroko took a step back then bowed. He straightened himself afterwards. "Thank you for the day, minna-san. I would have to be on my way now"

Momoi hugged him, "Alright, just stay out of harm's way, Tetsu-kun!"

"Take care, Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, don't you get yourself kidnapped, Kuroko. I don't want to chase some lunatic in a fire truck again," Kagami said sternly.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, mother"

"Hey!"

"Kidnapped?! Kurokocchi got kidnapped?!" Kise said.

Hyuuga sighed, "That's another story for another day"

"Don't be a kuro tonight, Kuroko-kun!" Izuki smiled.

"Well, take care of yourself, Tetsuya"

Kuroko nodded again then turned to leave. "I'll be careful. Thank you, minna," He walked away.

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh. Never thought that we would learn a lot about Kuroko today"

Aomine nodded. "Tell me about it," he suddenly noticed something sticking out of Kagami's bag. "Hey Bakagami, what's that?"

Kagami let the name slide. He was already used to it. "Huh?" He took out a piece of paper and was about to read it when Takao took it from him.

"Thank you," he said in English with a mischievous smile. "Let's see…," They saw the Shutoku player eyes' widen. "Kuroko freaking Tetsuya got a freaking 498 out of freaking 500?!"

"EH?!"

**OMAKE 1:**

Takao and Midorima walked home together after saying their goodbyes to the others. They were on foot since his royal highness' Midorima had his royal mode of transportation is currently being improvised at a repair shop at the moment (Read: almost got ran over by a truck and had to be fixed at a junkshop. They barely got out alive).

"Ne Shin-chan, thanks," Takao suddenly said out of the blue.

Midorima almost tripped after Takao said those words. Almost. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he also _almost _met the same fate his rickshaw had when a bus sped by very near the sidewalk. '_What had gotten into him? Probably because he doesn't need to pedal today_,'

He pushed his glasses upwards after he resumed his pace. "What for?" he asked simply,

Takao scratched the back of his head. "Well, to tell the truth, you helped me a lot in the exams yesterday and I owe a lot to you,"

Midorima looked curiously at the ravenette. "I didn't review you or even lend you my notes,"

Takao snorted. "Of course you wouldn't. Your Highness' notebook is too special to be borrowed by a commoner."

Midorima grunted.

"Alright, alright," Takao sighed. "You were my inspiration that's why I passed the test"

Midorima stopped dead in his tracks. "Pardon"

"I said that you were my inspiration, Shin-chan. Do you want me to tell you that for a million times?" Takao asked jokingly but his hands were trembling slightly.

"Out with it," Midorima hissed.

"What?" Takao asked dumbly.

"You took my rolling pencil didn't you?"

Takao laughed nervously. "Oh, you mean the rolly pencil? Haha, haha…ha… yeah"

"Takao, you're going to pedal the rickshaw for a decade!"

"SHIN-CHAN, NO!"

**OMAKE 2:**

"Hey, Kuroko,"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"You got 498 in the test right? Where were you wrong?"

"Oh, that? The first was in math, I forgot to do a final addition to _x. _The second one was in… English"

"English? I thought you're really good at that, did you encircle the wrong letter or something?"

"No Kagami-kun. I had a mistake on the part that you're supposed to write a simple sentence using the Roman alphabet. I wrote 'Kagami-kun is an idiot' where it's supposed to be 'Kagami is an idiot'. The English teacher praised me for my truthfulness and creativity though."

"Kuroko you idiot!"

"Please don't be a hypocrite, Kagami-kun."

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished this! I can't really write each of them having a dialogue and my Izuki puns are... downright horrible. Anyway extra notes: ALS is real but it's actually different in real life compared to how I used it here. The five major subjects part is also just kinda made up; I have no idea what the major ones are so just accept what I wrote for the sake of the story. Also, this is a shotgun fanfic, meaning, I didn't edit nor reread it. I wrote as how I imagined how the events would flow. With that in mind, please excuse any plot holes or wrong grammar and stuff.**


End file.
